Sweet summer day
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Usually it doesn't get nearly this hot in Rosewood even in the middle of the summer, but for unknown reasons it does on this day...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Sweet summer day**

 **It's a very hot summer day. Usually it doesn't get nearly this hot in Rosewood even in the middle of the summer, but for unknown reasons it does on this day so Alison, Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily spends the day almost nude in Spencer's new apartment.**

"Han, your boobs have really grown since last year. I remember them being a mere B-plus and now they're totally sexy D-cup just like mine." says Alison.

"No credit for the Hanna-Boo. These love-pillows are not natural anymore. Caleb gave me some of the money he got from his dead uncle and I used it to buy nice implants." says Hanna.

"I don't think ya should've done that. Our bodies should remain the way that God made 'em." says Aria.

"Usually I agree, but I was so damn fucking tired of having the smallest boobs in our gang." says Hanna.

"Being 25 now we're too old to worry about something as childish as the size of our boobs. The true strong beauty of a woman is not measured by how small or large her breasts are, it comes from her mind and heart." says Spencer.

"Yeah and to whine about boob-size is so 90s anyways." says Emily.

"Exactly. We're supposed to be mature and serious." says Aria.

"Sure, but we can still have fun sometimes." says Alison.

"Of course. Though we can't act like kids anymore." says Aria.

"I know. Childhood is over." says Alison. "We aren't girls anymore. We're women these days."

"Yes, we are." says Spencer.

"Dang! Being a kid was kinda fun..." says Hanna.

"Maybe so, but now as adults we can have sex and buy alcohol without having to ask mom or dad first." says Alison. "I see that as a huge advantage to no longer being a lil' kid."

"Okay. True." says Hanna.

"Yeah." says Alison as she wipe the sweat off her boobs.

"Keep doing that, Ali. It turns me on." says Emily with a smile.

"Em, we all know that you and Ali are a couple, but I hope you ladies don't plan to make love righ here in front of us." says Spencer.

"Of course we won't, Spence." says Emily.

"Sure, Em? I'm sure Aria, Han and Spence would love to watch you and I do it." says Alison with a sexy smile.

"Please, no live porn-scene, ladies. I do not want to watch." says Aria.

"I can only speak for me, but I wouldn't mind to watch Ali and Em doing the slutty bed-dance." says Hanna with a cute smile.

"Hanna, don't be so sex-crazy." says Emily.

"Okay...sorry." says Hanna.

"Anyone want ice tea?" says Spencer.

"Yeah, sure. Ice tea could cool me down in this blazin' heat." says Aria.

"Ice tea? Yes." says Emily.

"Mmm, yeah." says Alison.

"I'd prefer a beer." says Hanna.

"Han, sorry...I don't have any beer." says Spencer.

"Okay, give me some of that ice tea then, unless it's pineapple 'cause I hate pineapple. It's kinda disgusting and such." says Hanna.

"Nothing to worry about, Hanna. It's orange-flavored ice tea and I know that all of us like that." says Spencer.

"Awww! Orange is the best, right next to mango." says Emily.

Spencer goes to the kitchen to get the ice tea.

"Aria, how's things going with you and Ezra?" says Hanna.

"Very well, actually. Ezra and I are finally back in a good place in our relationship." says Aria. "I've moved in with him."

"Nice! Has he made you all preggo yet...?" says Hanna.

"No. He use condoms." says Aria.

"Well, whatever floats your boat." says Hanna.

"Right." says Aria.

"Hanna, are you and Caleb still together?" says Alison. "I mean I never see him around."

"Caleb is still my man, but he works in LA. It's kinda hard to maintain a long-distance relationship and all, but it's worth it." says Hanna.

"Nice. Caleb is one lucky fucker. He's got an awesome babe." says Alison.

"Yep! Me is super awesome." says a happy Hanna with a cute smile.

"You are, Han. I must say that you've grown up alot from the insecure chubby little kid you once were and you sure have gained some meat, in all the right spots, of course." says Alison. "Very easy to se why Caleb love you so much. You're a sexy very fuckable goddess."

"Awww! Thanks, Ali. Nice of you to say that." says Hanna with a smile.

"No problem, girl." says Alison.

"I hope Caleb asks me to marry him soon." says Hanna.

"Don't worry about it, Hanna. I'm sure he'll ask ya soon." says Aria. "It's clear that he truly love with you in every way."

"You're right." says Hanna.

"Yeah." says Aria as she giggle a bit.

"Hanna do you want a small simple wedding like Aria and Ezra had or something more fancy?" says Emily.

"Fancy stuff, of course. I'm Hanna Marin so nothing less than the most luxury thing available is cool enough." says Hanna.

"I'm not surprised." says Emily with a cute laugh.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

"Same ol' Hanna-Boo, obviously." says Aria with a smile.

"Just with bigger boobs, more experience and more cozy pussy." says Hanna.

"What type of experience?" says Alison.

"Sexual experience. I know much more about sex now when I did when we were 16." says Hanna.

"That's true for us all, Han." says Alison. "We're all experienced women these days."

"And still there's much left to learn." says Aria.

"Yeah, a lot." says Spencer as she enter the room with a bottle of ice tea.

"Spence..." says Aria.

"Aria." says Spencer.

Spencer grab steel goblets and pour ice tea for herself and her friends.

"Mmm, orange ice tea!" says Aria with a cute smile as she drink some of the ice tea.

"Aria, you're amazing." says Spencer.

"Thanks." says Aria.

"Aria has always been absolutely cool. Ever since we were 15. I'm serious." says Alison. "You're awesome, Aria."

 **The End.**


End file.
